Dark Future
by Nalfien Ericsson
Summary: A little crossover story I came up with, has elements of Neon Genesis Evangelion, Resident Evil, and a little Star Wars. I'm in the process of fixing the annoyingly long first chapter into about 5 separate chapters, only chapter 1 up at this time, sorry.


Here it is, in it's new form!  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Dark Future  
Part 1  
The ribbon, which would have vaporized any normal human, was sent across the landscape toward the small rural town in northern Oklahoma. It twisted and reshaped itself constantly, in an attempt to hold itself together against the forces it had created. The town sat, unknowing and sleeping away the night, only one knew about the coming catastrophe, but he knew that above all else, no one must know that it was coming. So he simply stayed up that night, waiting for it to come and take him away from it all. He had been waiting for this for many years, after the occurrence at the mansion outside of a small   
town somewhere in America, he finally decided that it would not be worth the effort to tell anyone, but he had decided to take precautions against it happening to anyone but him. The tracer beacon he had placed on himself that day so many years ago had begun to blink unobtrusively a few hours before this. He had prepared then, knowing that this would be the last time anyone in this town actually saw the light of day and the song of sunshine. He sat back and watched as the ribbon slowly approached him from that lab so many miles away, he watched it slowly brighten as they had figured it would, then it began to grow in size and it's distinct shape had begun to make it better known. The light increased to that of very nearly a small sun and then continued to brighten and began to be unbearable to look at. But he continued to watch it as it slowly burned out his eyes until he could stand the pain no longer, then the ribbon was upon him and the great kinetic forces that had been threatening to tear it apart were finally released, allowing it to destroy the entire town and leave a huge smoking crater where the town had once been. The last of remnant of the town drifted down on the winds, blowing away into the distance as it continued to proclaim it's message in a charred, though still readable text: Raccoon City PD reports strange occurrences in mansion outside of town.  
------------------------------------  
"I know you probably won't get this before it happens, but then, I timed it that way. As you are reading this, the police should have received the news about the disappearance of the town and all of its inhabitants. Now, I will explain some of what has happened to it, and some of what I can explain about the strange phenomena that will happen in the next few days. First, I want to say that you are the only one I have ever loved, and, were it not for my work, I would have married you in an instant, but because I loved you I knew that I would have to get as far away from you as possible. Second, I must tell you that the reason I had to leave you behind was that the company I worked for had created a weapon of incredible power, beyond it's work in genetics, Umbrella also had been doing research into the phenomena that surrounded the workings of NERV. Though it is well-known that NERV had good connections with Umbrella, it is not well known that one of the children that had gone into the project, Asuka Soryuu-Langley, was one of our genetic specimens, her parents were actors that we hired, then ended up having to kill. We did not realize that Asuka was one of the few who could effectively pilot an Evangelion. Not that that matters now, though.  
My work was partly dedicated to the genetic research that Umbrella has become so famous for, but most of it was on a project that not even NERV knew about until it was far too late for them to do anything about it. This project, codenamed "Zeus' Thunderbolt" was used to create a weapon which could generate a magnetic field strong enough to simulate an atomic explosion without all the noise, radioactivity and light that are usually associated with a blast of that magnitude. This project was successful, so successful in fact that they decided that I was too much of a security risk to keep on the project, so they fired me. I left, but before I did I created a small device that would force the ribbon to home in on me, and therefore not destroy anything that They wanted destroyed but would, instead destroy the area around wherever I wa--  
The man reading the letter tore his gaze away from the paper and returned to the living room where the captain of the squad and the few men he had not sent on missions to find this letter were waiting. They were holding a young woman down in a chair at gunpoint. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, not overly beautiful, but not repulsive. She wore a pair of glasses, but they were on the floor where they had been smashed beneath the boot-heel of one of the three men that stood around her, talking in whispers through their gas masks.  
"Captain!" the man called across the room to one of the men who was, apparently in charge as he had the three stripes of command that none of the others did, "I've found something."  
"Give it here," the captain said. Quickly, he scanned the document and flipped over to the back to scan the rest. "This is what we have been looking for, excellent work, private. You," he said pointing at one of the men who were waiting around expectantly while the man read the paper "go get the others, were leaving. You," he said pointing to the other man that had been with him in the living room, "make this place light up." A faint gleam lit up in the eyes of the man whom he had pointed at.  
They dispersed quickly, the captain and the man who had found the letter began walking and passed the woman on their way to the door, she was still sitting in the chair that they had taped her to. She began to wail and asked through her tears, "What are you doing, what is that man doing in my kitchen?"  
The captain looked down at her then slapped one gloved hand across her face hard, then said "Shut up, bitch, before I kill you myself." The other men who had been out in the house came in. The one remaining man walked in to the room and announced that the house was ready to blow. They all continued their trek out of the house.  
About two minutes after the last man had left, the house exploded leaving nothing more than some debris and a small crater in what used to be a very pretty lawn. After deciding that the house had finished blowing up, the young woman emerged from behind a clump of trees in the backyard. She walked away towards a small shed in the back of the property. As she reached the small shed, she turned again to look and remember the voices of the men that had taken everything she had ever owned. She would never forget them, not as long as she could still draw breath would she ever forget what they had done to her.  
------------------------------------  
The moon was shining down on the van that had been heading toward New York for the past three weeks. It was loaded down by several large boxes and two suitcases. Inside, aside from the cargo, there sat two men, one appeared to be about thirty-five or six, the other looking to be no more than sixteen, and two women, one low thirties and the other around sixteen give or take a year. The older man was sitting behind the wheel, the older woman sitting next to him and the two teens sitting in the back. The car appeared to be a Ford full-size van. The two kids sitting all the way in the back with the cargo stacked floor-to-ceiling between them and the two adults, except for a small path up to the side door, very effectively making a small private room in the back of the van for the two teens. The older man turned away from the road to the woman sitting next to him and appeared to be pointing emphatically at something on the map she apparently was holding on her lap. The two teens were sitting in the back, making out. Though it was night, a light suddenly appeared just over a hill on one side of the van and appeared to be getting brighter. The man was too busy looking at the map, the woman sitting next to him was too busy arguing with him, the girl in the back had her eyes closed and the young man was too busy unhooking her bra, so, when the hill suddenly exploded toward them with a great power, but no sound, it was quite a surprise to them all. The van rolled over twice before coming to a stop against the opposite side of the valley. All concerned were visibly shaken, as was the cargo. After regaining their composure, and, in two cases, their clothes, the four got up from the roof of the car checked to be sure they weren't seriously injured, then got out of the van and walked over to where the hill had once been to investigate what had happened. All that was left of the hill was a small pile of dirt below where the explosion had been, along with a fair-sized crater that had not been their five minutes before.  
The elder man turned to the woman and spoke, "They've started, they're ahead of schedule. Damn."  
She returned his worried gaze, then turned to the teens and said "Its time, we have to get moving, go back to the car and get the weapons, along with all the ammo you think we can carry along with three weeks of rations and four sleeping bags." They hurried to do as she had ordered. She spoke again after they were out of earshot; "Those two will be the future of humanity like no other children before them." She said this last with a sort of far-away look in her eyes. "They won't be able to understand for several years yet what great weight will be put on their shoulders."  
"I know they won't be able to comprehend fully what they will have to do for several years, but they will have to learn very soon at least a little part of it." The man said just before the two kids got back to them.  
------------------------------------  
"Come on, you piece of shit, start!" The woman yelled, her cheek had reddened slightly, but otherwise she appeared unhurt. She was wearing a new set of clothes and was sitting in the shed out back of her house in a small four-door sedan that refused to start. "SHIT!" She yelled as, once again, she attempted to start the car and failed. Then, apparently making a decision opened the door and went around to the front of the car and opened the hood. Inside was an array of electronic odds and ends that had not been seen except by a select few humans, she made a few adjustments to a couple switches, disconnected one lead, attached another and pushed two switches before returning to the driver's seat, where she sat down and turned the key. A sound like an electrical generator issued from behind the dash and a slight smell of ozone could be scented throughout the tiny cabin of the car, but it did start, as she knew it would. Pushing down her right foot she accelerated out of the shed into the moonlight with one thought on her mind: I'll get them.  
------------------------------------  
The four continued their trek along the roadside, staying as much out of sight as possible. Each carried a Desert Eagle in a thigh holster and held an MP5SD3 in their hands. Darting watchful glances back and forth among the trees that surrounded them, they kept their guard up, knowing that, at any moment, something might jump out at them. Their watchfulness was rewarded a few minutes later, as a cloaked figure jumped out from behind a tree and pointed a gun at them, demanding money for just a few   
seconds before noticing that his body had been turned into Swiss cheese by the four's silenced automatic weapons. The four continued on without breaking stride except for the young woman, who dropped to her knee and grabbed everything of use from the dead man. Then she rushed slightly to catch up to the others, all the while packing away the useful items that she had found.  
------------------------------------  
The woman drove through the night and on into the day, she was driving purposefully and nearly silently until she reached a particular highway, where she slowed down and began to look at the side of the road. About two miles down the road, she found the flipped van and it's accompanying blown away hillside. Here she stopped and walked the short distance over to the van to see if it's occupants had survived. She noted that it was indeed the van she was looking for, and looked inside it to see if they had indeed followed the plan, they had, leaving her one Desert Eagle, an MP5, and some extra rounds of ammunition for each weapon. She took these and returned to her car, to see if she could find them. She drove slowly for about two miles before she saw the body and knew that they were still going, and, judging from the remaining body heat, as she could see it in the IR viewer she was carrying, that they had been gone about fifteen minutes. Judging by their collective walking paces, she decided that they would have gotten at least a mile by now. Slipping the car into gear, she pushed down hard on the accelerator and   
launched the car toward the horizon.  
------------------------------------  
The four heard the car long before they saw it but they did not know that is was looking for them. It slowed down to a crawl very close to them, and they slowed their pace to identify the person in the car before killing her. The young woman was the first to notice whom it was, "Its Dr. Donner," she said in a loud whisper to the rest of the four. Realizing this, the elders gave orders to walk down to the car and see what she wanted.  
As they approached, Elizabeth Donner opened the passenger's side door and spoke to them, "Get in, I'll explain on the way."  
They drove for several hours, she talked in a calm voice about the invasion of her house and the theft of the letter, as well as what had last been reported to her from their operatives inside the Umbrella plant. She also told them that Umbrella did not suspect her as of yet and that she was safe until they discovered who she was. "Now, we must go to the hideout for a few days until They shoot again, then we will be able to pin-point the exact point of projection. Then, we must power up the Evangelions that we have salvaged, and you two," she pointed at the two teens "will pilot them against the facility, I believe that the AT fields will protect you from at least one direct shot, if not two."  
The two teens nodded, then looked at each other, the familiar gleam came into the eyes of the boy, as the prospect of battle loomed above them.  
------------------------------------  
"Commander, we have raided the Donner woman's house, and found the letter, she met with an unfortunate accident. Also, the tests on the ribbon projector have all proved successful, as we suspected the first one veered off course and slammed into the place where Cohen, our former employee, was residing."  
"Excellent, I trust the second shot was on target?"  
"Of course, I do not believe they will bother us anymore."  
"Excellent."  
"Your orders, sir?"  
"Go to the laboratory, you will wait there until we have a satellite picture that corroborates the evidence, I will also dispatch a squad to look for bodies. You have your orders, dismissed!"  
"Sir!" He clicked his heels and saluted, then, spinning on his heel, he did a perfect about-face and left through the door he had entered a few minutes before.  
------------------------------------  
"We don't have much time, if we want to get into the lab before the satellite pass-over and They send someone to watch the place, we'll have to get there in the next five or so minutes." Donner said, watching the road ahead of her carefully so as not to run the car off of the harshly twisted road.  
A car pulled into view behind them and began to speed up and get closer and closer to them. Donner looked in the rear-view mirror at the car, noting it's plain, jet-black color and it's four black-suited occupants. Turning to the man that was sitting next to her in the front seat, she spoke "Get your rifle ready, you," she said, turning to the boy in the back, "aim your rifle at the car's right front tire, if I tell you to, fire, then shoot out the left one, then begin firing into the interior of the vehicle." She then turned slowly back to the wheel and watched the car in her rear-view mirror.  
She placed a hand on the shoulder of the man next to her. At a small change in the pressure of her touch, he leaned out of the window clutching his rifle and fired into the grill of the pursuing car. "Kevin, fire!" she yelled.  
The boy in the back, Kevin, turned and began to fire out of the back, placing several holes in the back window. His shots were flew straight and true, each shot hitting a new target, each hitting one tire, then the next, then began firing into the interior of the car behind them, each shot hitting an occupant of the vehicle that was tailing them perfectly in the center of the forehead. "Jesus, Kevin you've been working on your accuracy, haven't you?"  
Kevin said, "Yes, ma'am."  
Donner, turning quickly and taking a short glance back in his direction, then turning back to front and watching him in the rear-view mirror said "Please, we're beyond all this respect bullshit," the man sitting next to her looked about to protest, she turned and looked him directly in the eyes, her glare was more than enough, but she said something to him, "Don't say a word, Chris." then, turning back to the boy in the back, continued what she had been about to say, as though the interruption had never happened, "call me Beth."  
------------------------------------  
"Now, where are they?"  
"They seem to be coming up on the main Umbrella lab as of this minute, we should have them in visual range in about twenty minutes."  
"What about the tail?"  
"We lost contact with them about five minutes ago, we think the tail has been destroyed, and all it's crew killed."  
"Verdammt, that is unfortunate, we will have trouble replacing such an experienced team."  
------------------------------------  
The scenery flashed past them as the car gained speed toward the facility, which held the object they sought. It grew on the horizon as they approached it, getting ever larger as they sped toward it.  
Signs began to pass them at regular intervals promising dire consequences for continuing on this road. Each sign had the emblem of Umbrella emblazoned at the top left corner, proclaiming that this was, indeed, the building they sought.  
As they drove, they could hear more and more of the sounds of the primary denizens of the area surrounding the Umbrella building. A small service road turned off to the right of the car as they got closer to the main building, they continued to pass small outlying service buildings until, at one, Donner slowed the car and drove it over underneath the shade of a large tree which was overhanging the building, and stopped the car under this tree. "Alright, you four stay here, I'm going in to see how much the building has been infested." And so saying, got out of the car and walked around to the only door in the building, the other four sat in the car trying to make as little sound as possible. Almost fifteen minutes passed, then, finally the door opened and Dr. Donner stepped out, carefully closing the door on her way back to the car.  
She walked around to the driver's side of the car, opened the door, sat down in the seat, closed the door and started the car all in one motion and before anyone else could speak. After a moment of silence, she spoke to the other four in the car, "The compound has been taken over, though I don't think the zombies have infiltrated the EVA bays, they have gotten into the outer office ring and caused some major havoc with the staff their, I don't believe that we will get into the bay very easily, but I do think that once we are there, as long as we don't screw up the activation sequence," at this, she shared a knowing look with the man sitting next to her, "we should be able to get the EVAs up and running within the next twenty-four hours."  
"Excellent," the man next to her said, "I believe we will be able to neutralize the threat no more than thirty-six hours after that, _if_ the S2 engines work right." He shared another knowing glance with Donner and they all sat back to relax for the rest of the drive to the main building.  
------------------------------------  
Shinji Ikari was tired, he had been sleeping peacefully, when, at about two o'clock in the morning he had been awakened by the phone ringing at him, he had picked it and uttered a barely intelligible "Hello?" into the general vicinity of the microphone.  
The man on the other end apparently heard him, and spoke heavily accented Japanese in a very rushed-sounding tone, "Herr Ikari? This is Commander Matthias Jeissdracha of the Berlin branch of the organization which opposes the refusion of NERV and Umbrella. I have been ordered to call you and tell you to report immediately to the facility." Having said his piece the man on the other end of the line fell silent for the moment.  
Shinji barely heard what the man said up until the part about "NERV and Umbrella," at which point he sat bolt upright in bed and almost fell out grabbing at the phone as he nearly knocked it off the night stand by his bed. After recovering some from the initial shock, he put the receiver back to the side of his head and spoke into the microphone, much more intelligibly now, "Is this some kind of joke? I thought NERV and Umbrella had canceled all relations, what about the international law suits and the illegal   
natures of the projects they were conducting?"  
The man on the other end seemed to be surprised that this man knew so much about the activities of the companies that were his enemies that it took him several moments to answer. When he had collected his thoughts, and decided what was not too classified not to tell this guy over an unscrambled phone line, spoke again in his accented Japanese, "Herr Ikari, I do not know much about the circumstances of the rejoining, but I do know that this is not illegal, all of the suits were closed and the experiments have been modified to allow for the laws of the various countries that we must deal with. But Herr Schweiz said for you to come here immediately."  
"All right, I'm on my way." 


End file.
